dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Dark Pit
Batman vs Dark Pit is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-ninth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 9: DC vs Kid Icarus! The dark knight meets the dark angel in this showdown. Will technology and money defeat the power of magic and the gods? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight There was a spike in crime all over the city of Gotham. Batman and his allies were stretched thin across the entire city, but the Caped Crusader himself was making a beeline for the Gotham Stadium. Joker and Scarecrow had something planned over there, and while Batman knew very little about what was going on he was aware of an explosive threat lurking in the shadows. He needed to interrogate one of them and force them to spill the details. But when he finally arrived in the area, someone was already engaged in battle with the criminals. "STAND DOWN!" Batman instructed, as the figure before him raised his staff and aimed it into Scarecrow's chest. Dark Pit fired a shot through the fearsome criminal, and then turned to fire a shot through the heart of The Joker. Batman rolled forwards and threw several batarangs to slow down the angel, which in turn allowed Joker to slither away. As Batman went to pursue the Clown Prince of Crime, Dark Pit kicked him in the back and then fired a shot through the back of the Joker's head. "Joker is my responsibility. I needed him alive so he could tell me where the bombs were scattered." Batman grumbled, picking himself back up. Dark Pit sneered. "I'd be more worried about the Reset Bomb that Viridi is more likely to use. This city is a cesspool, and even the so called hero wants to help keep the villains alive." Dark Pit countered, breaking his Silver Bow into two sharp blades. Batman prepared to engage with Shock Gloves, though he wasn't sure exactly what the angel meant by the Reset Bomb. "If you threaten this city, I need to stop you." Here we go! ''' Dark Pit threw forward several slashes, but Batman's Shock Gloves were able to keep him back. The Caped Crusader then rolled forwards and tagged Dark Pit on the back, before firing a grapple around his waist and then kicking him across the field. Dark Pit skidded across the ground, but recovered well and began firing off shots from the Silver Bow. Batman raised his arms to deflect the arrows, but there were too many and the masked hero found himself swarmed by projectiles. Dark Pit then activated the power of flight, rushing over Batman's head and kicking him to the floor. While airborne, Dark Pit fired down more shots from the Silver Bow, which Batman desperately tried to avoid by rolling forward and to the side. He returned fire, lobbing an electric batarang which shocked the angel and allowed Batman a few seconds to try and capitalise. The hero leapt up and tackled Dark Pit to the floor, he then rained down punch after punch, which Dark Pit could only block with his face. He then struggled to activate an Orbitar which did just about enough to throw Batman off him. Dark Pit then got to his feet and armed himself with his Electroshock Arm. Batman returned with his Shock Gloves, and the electric weapons clashed in an ugly mix of electric discharge. The energy resulted in a blast that sent both combatants flying backwards. Batman recovered first, and launched a small, sticking explosive which landed at Pittoo's feet. The angel again used his Orbitars, shielding himself from the blast. He then charged forwards, smashing Batman in the chest with an uppercut from the Electroshock Arm. Batman flew back, but Dark Pit happily used his range to keep shocking Batman from afar. Batman was immobile, stunned by the impact, and Dark Pit made the most of it by running his bow across Batman's chest in a buzz saw style. Batman responded by firing a cable wire around Dark Pit's ankle and dragging the angel across the floor. Batman then hoisted the angel up, planting two explosive batarangs into the wings of his foe. Dark Pit cried out in pain, before getting a taste of Batman's knee right across the chops. The Caped Crusader was in control now, and began raining down hammering punches which Dark Pit weakly attempted to cover up against. Realising his own strength wasn't going to be enough, Dark Pit called on a new item to defend himself: the Dodge Card. Batman threw several punches and kicks, but Dark Pit was swiftly able to avoid the attacks with no issue. Frustrated, Batman rolled several explosives around the angel's feet, but Dark Pit again leapt forwards, this time equipped with Tiger Claws. He ran the weapons over Batman's chest and back, before raking them over his eyes. Dark Pit didn't let up. He grabbed a grenade of his own, and threw it down on Batman, where it exploded immediately. Batman was thrown into the air, and Dark Pit leapt above him, summing his Silver Bow and then running it through Batman's waist in a buzz saw, cutting him clean in half. Dark Pit landed, and dropped a grenade behind him, blowing it up on the remains of Batman and sending them scattering. The lone dark angel then took off, flying over Gotham and prepared to let Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, return the mess of a city to its natural beginnings. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Angel themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights